


Honest Efforts

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Riding the bad idea dino, Warning: Hanbei, You ride that dino good Ieyasu!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Learn what it takes to be part of the Toyotomi</i>, Hanbei had said. Ieyasu only hopes he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at the [kink meme](sengoku-basara-kink.dreamwidth.org) for "Bad idea sex, possibly when Ieyasu is already thinking of betraying the Toyotomi."

“I had scarcely expected you would go this far, Ieyasu-kun,” Hanbei informs him. “You must be loyal indeed.”

Ieyasu’s arms ache from holding onto the beam overhead, stretched so high his entire weight rests on his toes. That was Hanbei’s first order - before the cane, or the ring around his cock that keeps it hard even as his insides reel with pain. He is not to let it go, or Hanbei will withdraw his attentions entirely. He doesn’t want that. He doesn’t.

“I hope so, Lord Hanbei,” he replies. It’s truly a relief, to be so honest.

The cane lashes out again and again, catches him just above his nipple, and just in time he turns a scream into a grunt. He can’t be weak. Learn what it takes to be part of the Toyotomi, Hanbei had said, and that means his body scattered with white welts, straining to anticipate the next order, and Hanbei’s hands everywhere as though his very touch could leave Hideyoshi’s mark all through him. He almost wishes it could.

Almost. But still he will try, and learn what there is to be learned. And for that, he has to remain strong as Hideyoshi himself.

The rain of blows stops for one merciful moment, and instead he feels the tip of the cane tracing the lines of his muscles where they stand out with exertion. It ought to be easier to bear. “You know I only bestow such treatment on those I find worth the investment,” says Hanbei, narrowed eyes tracking every shiver that runs down Ieyasu’s body. “Those whose development is vital to the Toyotomi’s future. Mitsunari-kun, for example.”

The words hit Ieyasu like a blow to the chest, and even harder in his aching loins. He should ask no further. He shouldn’t wish to know. “You do--this? With Mitsunari?”

“Oh, at times.” The cane ghosts across his stomach; he flinches, but when the blow comes it’s across the soft flesh of his backside. Toyotomi mercy. “He’s taken to it very well. Oh, it was quite difficult for him at first, of course. I daresay he had a harder time of it than you have, he can be such a sensitive thing.” Another strike, right next to the last; and then another, and how much harsher must they be on Mitsunari’s delicate skin? “But he begged so that I should have no mercy on him, that I should make him the strongest of Hideyoshi’s soldiers - well. It certainly has proved a fortunate investment.”

Ieyasu’s own ragged breaths fill his ears, each stroke more wrenching than the last, and he chokes them down into quiet. Digs his fingers into the beam. Listens.

“Really, I’d say this is easy for him,” Hanbei continues, almost as though he were talking to himself, but his eyes never leave Ieyasu’s own. “Taking pain is simple, after all - but then I have only to touch him and he can scarcely hold still. And yet he offers himself for whatever use I might suggest, and eagerly too. Such a loyal man, truly.” His lips twist in a smile, and Ieyasu remembers to smile back. Tries to feel it. “And always so grateful when I allow him his reward.”

It’s all too clear a picture, and too believable - Mitsunari, head bowed and back bent and Hanbei’s hands everywhere across his torn skin. Mitsunari, still crying out his loyalty to Hideyoshi through lips contorted with pain--no. With pleasure. All the pleasure that Ieyasu could ever hope to show him. His hips jerk, in a surge of arousal beyond all hope of control, and this, too, must be Toyotomi mercy.

And Ieyasu has accepted it. With no room for doubt at all.

“I’m sure he’d be so pleased to see how well you’ve applied yourself.” This time instead of the bite of the cane, it’s Hanbei’s fingers running down the nape of his neck, and Ieyasu shudders. Keeps smiling, even when the nails dig into his welts, and Hanbei makes an appreciative noise. “Perhaps I’ll instruct the both of you together some time. If you’re sure to work very hard for us, of course. It would be interesting to see how long he could stay still for you, when given the proper incentive.”

Ieyasu has pictured countless times what it would be like to get the chance to touch Mitsunari. To sit together on a spring evening, bodies moving together as he kissed him to the sound of the breeze. To show him what pleasure is, soft and slow and peaceful.

“I’d like that, Lord Hanbei,” he says instead.

“Yes, I thought you would.” Fingertips light on his trembling abdomen, tracing the line of his hipbone, and he can’t squirm away. Not now. “You’ll simply have to show me how you earn it.” Did he touch Mitsunari like this, too? Like his body was one more weapon, expertly wielded in Hanbei’s hands? Those fingers nudge his legs apart, cup his already swollen balls, and he hears himself gasp in shocked arousal, but Mitsunari - Mitsunari would scream, and what would Hanbei do then? Would it be yet another sin to deserve the force of Toyotomi justice?

“You can even start now, if you like,” Hanbei purrs, his eyes very bright. “It’s time we made use of that magnificent body of yours, don’t you think? Now down.”

It’s such a relief to let his aching feet and arms move that Ieyasu simply falls to his knees, his muscles spasming with the shock of returning to motion. When he looks up, Hanbei is reclining on a low seat, robe open to show his splayed thighs and thumb just circling the head of his own cock. He smiles, beckons, and there’s no vulnerability there at all, for all his wanton display. Only pure demand.

“Come here and fuck me, Ieyasu-kun,” he commands, clear and harsh as though this were no different from the battlefield. “Good and hard, and don’t let up til I’m through.” “Then you may ask for your release, if you think you deserve it.”

Ieyasu can’t hesitate. Not in the slightest. He crawls between Hanbei’s legs, and when Hanbei wraps his hand around the back of his neck he smiles, smiles as he takes hold of his hips, as he spreads his ass to press himself against the already slick opening, and if his eyes are squeezed shut as well it’s just to hold back the wave of pleasure as he buries himself in Hanbei’s hot flesh.

It’s only too easy to fuck him until he screams.


End file.
